Just Something Strange
by ScarlettPevenslyWoodrow
Summary: Emilia Heart is very unlucky. Abandoned by her creator and not wanted she does not know the meaning of family. Can the Cullen's change that?


**Plot: Emilia Heart is a vampire with a lot of bad luck. She was abandoned by her creator and does not know the meaning of family. Can the Cullen's be the family's she needs? **

A Mystery or Not?

Ouch. That hurt. As I sat under a whitebark pine tree I contemplated my thoughts as I nursed my badly re-attached arm. I have too much of a temper for my own good. I knew it was their land; it wasn't my place to fight them for it. I remember what my creator Janessa had said,

" For God's sake Emilia, your prone to disaster, whenever I'm with you something bad happens. You have to be the most unluckiest vampire in the world"

Those were the last words she said to me before leaving as fast as she could. Hiding her trail as she went so I couldn't follow her. I _was_ unlucky. She was right. Whatever I did and wherever I went, bad luck would follow in my footsteps. It was as if danger followed me around like a sensor. It scared me. I was able to pass my bad luck on others as well, Janessa found that out. I'm still surprised she stuck round with me for as long as she did. I was always accidentally pulling her arm off when all I was really doing what just tugging at her sleeve slightly, pushing her off buildings when we were surveying and I was clumsy and wobbled or when we were hunting for humans I would always get caught by the police and Janessa had to save me before the 'vampire mafia' caught me and killed me. Janessa never said much about the 'vampire mafia' though I could see they scared her…a lot. Still sitting under the tree I pondered my next move. My bad arm was trying to heal and my venom was trying to work but me and my bad luck was really making my day hard. I jumped up onto my feet with the little bit of grace I was granted left and I ran threw yellow stone national park. Dodging white bark pines and subalfine firs, jumping over rocks and stones and climbing up the big volcano, no human would do such a thing and pear right over the edge but I was fearless. That was probably were my bad luck came from. I ran as fast and as quickly as I could.

Then I reached a road. It was raining. The road was going threw some pinewood trees and some big oaks. It was so green here, amazingly green, emerald green and beautiful. I studied the sign that was on the road. It said 'FORKS', strange name? Or is it just I?

No it's the strange name. I followed the road. The rain pouring down heavily was soaking me threw my stone hard skin. When I reached the town all around me were heavenly smelling humans. All different kinds of flavours were swimming in the air. Tangy oranges, floral, leather, tobacco (wasn't quite sure on that one), peppermints, vanillas, smooth chocolate, French wine and warmly baked bread. All these scents were incredibly tempting. Looking from one, unaware human to the next my mouth watered and venom was dripping from my lips making me look like a dribbling fool. I wiped my lips on my already wet t-shirt and went into the nearest 24hour café. It was a dingy little place, but I was hardly scared of humans trying to hurt me so I sat down as the nearest booth and tried to warm up. The human scents that were going past me now did not smell as tantalising; I smelt old medicine, excrement and pee. These humans were revolting. I pulled out my old phone and wiped the wet screen with the napkin on the table, my brows furrowing in concentration as I searched threw my contacts. I knew _no one _in FORKS. I was completely on my own. I might as well try to get a job, I thought, but the smell of humans would be too overwhelming for me. Then my throat started burning in anger and frustration begging me to feed it. I coughed and spluttered. My pale hands shaking in want of blood, I just couldn't understand why no humans in this place smelt nice. All I had to do, to get one to drink, was bat my eyelashes and whisper things in a seductive voice and the world was my oyster but here all there was were bums and was looked like prostitutes? Yes, humans were revolting.

Suddenly, I knew where I could get blood. I was such an easy answer I tutted to myself for being a fool. The hospital. It was basically a blood bank. I would just break in, grab a few bags and be on my way. It would be easy. No problem. I got up the leave from the café and pushed past anyone getting in my way. I wanted my blood so I shall get my blood.

I eventually approached the hospital and saw the big turning doors leading into the hospital, I mumbled to myself,

"Get in, get blood, and get out. Don't hurt anyone without cause Emilia, you know your luck" Yes I did know how unlucky I was so I secretly prayed no one would stand in my way. I didn't want to hurt anybody in peril, especially in a hospital. I knew though that I had to break in through the top so I walked to the nearest alleyway near the hospital and climbed to the top of the hospital roof. I looked down from the great height. I saw many humans rushing in and out of the hospital, looking all worried and scared. I'm positive the hospital won't miss a few bags of blood. Using my sharp nails I opened the metal door that was attached to a brick box that obviously had stairs leading down into the hospital, maybe helicopters landed here or something? Oh well, better be quick about this then. As I sneaked through one brightly lit corridor to the next I saw blood everywhere…and it drove me insane. All I wanted was that blood. Dripping off the operating tables and in puddles on the floor. Hospitals were vampire heaven! I probably looked like an ill relative of one the hospital's patients and even though I got the occasional glance of appraise from human males I did not bother with live bait. I was too weak for a fight.

I approached the blood donor section of the hospital and opened the white door into the section, then a smell hit me and it was a vampiric smell. So sweet and mouth watering that it couldn't be human because it was more an attractive smell rather than a food smell. I knew he smelt me too as a doctor turned around and his golden eyes narrowed in on me. I froze with fear and confusion. Why was a vampire in a hospital? Is just seemed strange? Then I realised, I couldn't give a damn, I was thirsty and the blood was just beyond the doctor and he won't want a scene in his precious hospital. I walked fast towards the blood rooms where all the bags were kept and I could smell the precious, golden smell of blood yonder. Then I saw a white coat and golden eyes in front of me and I came face to face with the vampire doctor,

"Please step aside, I don't want to cause a scene in your hospital" I looked up at him, black eyes met golden and for a moment I could see something like _pity_ in his eyes. He shook his head and replied,

"Go wait in Dr. Carlisle Cullen's office at the end of the hall and I will get the blood for you, you will end up in trouble if you do it this way! Have you no sense of danger?" I nodded, without thinking, and turned to walk away. He was right. What was I _thinking?_ If I had just wondered into the blood bag room, what would everyone of thought? I couldn't have killed the whole hospital, it would be too dangerous and then the 'vampire mafia' would kill me. I wondered down the hall, dodging gracefully, the trolley with people on them and dodging running doctors and nurses. I remember being younger and playing doctors and nurses. Funny how time flies.

I opened the door of his office and sat down quietly. I gazed around the room at all the pictures on his desk and wall. He looked like he had a very happy coven/family. Something I have never experienced before. I gazed down at what looked like to be his wife and she had a tenderly, mothering look to her. A truly unique family it seemed. I waited for about 10 minutes before the doctor came back in, he took off his coat and placed it smoothly on a coat rack and he sat down in his chair behind his desk. He sighed heavily and asked me,

"Who are you?" He seemed intrigued by me. He knew I was desperate so wasn't it obvious? I was a thirsty vampire, who had a heart by not going crazy when he stopped me from getting my blood, but he seemed so genuine and nice and his eyes were _golden_. So unusual. I replied deftly,

"I'm Emilia Heart"

**Tell me what you think? Should I carry on? Review! Lots of love! **


End file.
